


Ça doit être le destin

by Ahelya



Series: Une journée au commissariat de Harlem [2]
Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, POV Claire Temple, S01E07 : Fish in the Jailhouse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: C'était une image à laquelle elle avait pensé, parfois, après Jessica et Luke.





	Ça doit être le destin

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite à l'occasion de la nuit d'écriture de Septembre 2017 organisée par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Image".  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

**Ça doit être le destin**

 

C'était une image à laquelle elle avait pensé, parfois, après Jessica et Luke. Et évidemment qu'elle y avait pensé. Cela aurait difficile de ne pas faire le rapprochement. Tous les trois avec des pouvoirs. Tous les trois en train de sauver des gens. L'image ne pouvait que se former d'elle-même mais elle avait fini par s'estomper pour resurgir avec force sur le toit d'un hôpital. Je connais des gens qui peuvent aider, avait-elle dit, et il avait refusé. Evidemment qu'il avait refusé…

L'image lui était revenue à l'esprit quand elle avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé à sa mère puis elle avait été emportée par les évènements mais elle avait eu besoin d'un avocat et c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé en premier mais…

« Je… Je ne peux pas. Je… Demande à Foggy.

-Matt, est-ce ça va ? »

Et il avait raccroché.

Il. Avait. Raccroché.

Elle avait donc appelé Foggy qui lui avait donné quelques explications qui n'en étaient peut-être pas vraiment. En fait, elle n'était même pas sûre que Foggy lui-même ait compris ce qui s'était passé. Une ex de Matt, du temps où ils étaient tous les deux à la fac, avait refait surface. Elle était comme Matt (C'était ce que Matt avait dit, avait rapidement ajouté Foggy) et… Et elle était morte. Elle n'avait pas demandé à en savoir plus mais elle avait été certaine que la disparation de Daredevil était liée à tout ça.

Mais malgré cette disparition, quand elle avait rencontré Danny, quand la Main avait fait son retour dans sa vie… Ils avaient toujours été trois dans cette image mentale qu'elle s'était construite. Ils étaient devenus quatre après ça…

Mais maintenant, ils n'étaient que trois dans le couloir du commissariat et si Danny n'avait pas été porté disparu, si la Main n'avait pas encore une fois refait surface dans sa vie, elle aurait presque souri en les voyant ainsi. Luke, à l'avant-garde (Danny aurait dû être à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours imaginé Danny à ses côtés) puis Jessica et Matt, juste derrière, la main de Matt sur le bras de Jessica tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les trois dans le couloir du commissariat en échangeant quelques mots voix basse.

Etrangement complice alors que leur rencontre était plus que récente…

Quelque part, ce n'était pas du tout l'image qu'elle avait eu à l'esprit quand elle avait imaginé leur rencontre. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait permis la véritable rencontre de Luke et de Danny, après quelques échanges de coups entre eux, mais autrement…

Oui, en fait, c'était sans doute ça le plus extraordinaire dans cette histoire. Ils s'étaient trouvés. Tous les quatre. Et c'était sans son intervention qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés…

 

* * *

 


End file.
